


May I Have This Dance?

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Series: Sorry I'm Late [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: Bruce is playing billionaire when Jeremiah crashes the party.





	May I Have This Dance?

“Oh Bruce, you really are a treat. I  _ simply _ must have you at my annual summer soiree!” the sound of her shrill voice makes me wince, luckily I am able to hide it with a rather large sip from my champagne.

Nonetheless, I turn back toward her, addressing her with a smile, “I would love to attend, but I am afraid I have already made commitments for this summer. Perhaps next year?”

The lady looks disappointed, but doesn’t push any further, “ _ Oh _ , well, I suppose I’ll be seeing you at Julia’s little fundraiser at least? It’ll be at the Museum you know? How absolutely novel.”

“Well yes, I will be—” before I can finish my sentence, I am interrupted by the sound of gunshots and screams coming from the foyer. Soon enough, the cause of the ruckus spills onto the dance floor. As the swarm of uniformly dressed thugs invade the once peaceful space, they all seem to make way for my absolute favourite person.

Coming in with as much flare as a human can manage, Jeremiah addresses the room in great strides, “Yes, yes, I know, I’m late. I had trouble choosing a pair of shoes, but no matter, I’m here now.”

“Excuse me, are you going to finish that?” I ask the now petrified lady. She nods numbly at me and I take it, downing it in one go.

Unfortunately, Jeremiah can apparently identify my voice no matter the volume. “ _ Bruce _ . Is that  _ you _ ?! My, my, I simply had no idea that you would be attending this little...party. How opportune.” The cheeky grin he gives me makes me want another drink. Looking around for another in an attempt to wiggle my way out of the situation, only to turn back around and find a drink an inch from my face, with Jeremiah attached to it.

I wrap my fingers around the glass unsurely, “Thanks.” I mumble

“You are quite welcome Bruce.” He says before clinking his glass to mine and taking a sip while I down mine like I did the other.

I can practically feel the eyes of everyone in the room on us, and apparently Jeremiah notices my discomfort at this as he takes his attention off of me to address the room once again, “Now, I am terribly sorry that I interrupted your little party, you may get back to it now,” he motions for one of his goons to turn the music back on but nobody moves from their frozen positions.

This only seems to frustrate him, “I said, let’s get back to it,  _ shall we _ !”

The edge in his voice seems to startle people into action as some head towards the drinks table and others take each other in hand before starting to dance again. The latter seems to spark something in Jeremiah as he places his drink onto a random table before extending his hand out to me, “May I have this dance?”.

I look at him as if he’s grown two heads, “ _ Pardon _ ?”

“I asked, if you wanted to dance with me.”

“Oh,” the silents that follows, combined with my expression of bewilderment seems to dishearten Jeremiah. Something flickers across his face and he starts to pull away, but my hand grabs his so fast it surprises us both. He stares at our hands in utter fascination before pulling me to the dance floor. His enthusiasm does not go unnoticed as he practically smashes our bodies together as a new song begins.

I can feel my cheeks heating at our closeness, our faces nearly two inches apart, one hand resting firmly on my waist, the other still enclasped in my hand as we begin a small waltz. Unable to control my thoughts, my mind wanders to that night not so long ago, making me flush to the point where I have to tear my eyes from Jeremiah’s. This is, admittedly, a bad move as Jeremiah moves further into my space, his lips beginning to brush ever so lightly along my jaw. I thank my lucky stars that everyone is too afraid to look our way as when his lips start to make their way down my neck I can’t help but shudder.

“You know,” he mumbles hotly against my skin, “I think about it too Bruce, that night we spent together.  _ Oh Bruce _ , if only you knew what the memories of that night do to me,” he chuckles as his hand slides to cup the front of my pants, “ _ Or _ , perhaps you do.”

“Shut up Jeremiah,” I say through my teeth.

“Oh Bruce, I’ll only stop if you make me.”

I pull back violently so that we are once again face-to-face, the fact that I can identify his desperation by only looking into his eyes troubles me more than anything in my entire life. Although his expression shows devilish amusement, his eyes are clearly saying ‘fuck me’.

“Are you asking if we can get a room?”

He nods eagerly, “Yes,  _ oh _ yes, very much so.”

“I guess that it's fortunate that I know where the guest rooms are.”

Jeremiah lets out a giggle, moving so close that our lips are lightly brushing against each other, “I’ll follow wherever you lead me.”

I give him a small smile before leading him toward the guest suites. I choose the room at the very end of the corridor in hopes that it will be far enough away from anyone to hear us. I close the door behind us, and immediately after turning around Jeremiah pushes me into it. Letting out a pleased sigh, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

He pulls back for a second, his hands hesitantly hovering over the buckle of my pants, “May I?” 

I nod in response, taking his lips back into mine as he starts to undress me, only stopping again when all the buttons on my shirt are undone, leaving me almost completely naked.

“You like what you see, hmm?”

Jeremiah lets out a shaky breath, “In a manner of speaking.”

“ _ Mmm _ ,” I pull his tie out of his shirt, using it to drag him to the bed across the room. Coming to its edge, I spin him in front of me and shove him onto the bed with an oof. I grip the waistband of his pants, pulling him so that his ass almost hangs over the bed. I cup his cock through his pants before undoing them and ripping them off with his underwear revealing his hard cock. My fingers make quick work of the buttons on his shirt, throwing it open when I’m done.

I slide a finger down his chest, watching as he twitches beneath me in anticipation. I gather up the beads of cum that have started to form, using it to lazily stroke Jeremiah until he starts to whine.

“ _ Bruce _ .”

“Mmm?”

“ _ Please! _ ”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” I start to move my hand faster, using my palm to rub against the head occasionally, which always caused him to let out a delicious whine. Jeremiah’s hands twist into the sheets below him, he tries to turn into himself in an attempt to get away from my hand, but I straddle his leg and press a firm hand on his chest to hold him in place. He starts to tremble beneath me, trying to shake me off with little effort when he finally cums with a cry.

Not even giving him a second to recover, I throw one of his legs over my shoulder, using two fingers I gather up some of his cum and thrust them into his now exposed hole. He cries out as I quickly thrust and scissor my fingers inside of him. By the time I’ve got four fingers in him, his cock is already hard again, but he’s also starting to tremble like he’s going to cum again, so I pull out of him completely, watching in fascination as his hole clenches around nothing.

I throw his other leg over my shoulder, practically folding him in half as I rub my throbbing cock against his hole. He desperately throws his arms around me, digging his nails as hard as he can into my back.

“ _ Mmm _ , do you want something Jeremiah?”

The only response I get is a long winded whine as Jeremiah grinds against me. I can’t help but smile at his desperation. Taking my cock in hand I line myself up, pushing my head past his rim. I bite my lip hard enough to bleed as I move agonizingly slow, Jeremiah’s back bows as I fully bury myself inside him.

He clutches me closer causing me to hiss. I grip his hips as leverage as I begin to thrust inside him. With Jeremiah fresh off of one orgasm— plus some mild teasing— and I, having to absolutely endure the looks and sounds of desperation without any release, you could say that we are pretty close already. Jeremiah’s nails drag down my back as my hips snap vigorously against his ass, apparently I found his sweet spot as he gives a loud shriek and begins to actually claw at my back. I moan at the combination of pleasure and pain as I try to hit his spot with every thrust, pulling us both over the edge.

I continue to thrust into him in hopes to prolong the pleasure, but it only feels uncomfortable with my now sensitive cock. After regaining some of my breath, I raise my head from his chest to see that he is completely debauched, with his entire face is flush as his chest heaves. Keeping my eyes on his face, I slowly start to pull out, his eyes flashing open to meet mine. I almost make it all the way out when some wicked part of me makes me thrust back into him one last time. The way he cries out, throwing his head back exposing his neck enough for me to move forward and bite into it, only making him cry out more, is probably the most erotic experience of my life.

I let out a sigh, licking the wound before standing up, his limbs fall away in exhaustion, before pulling out for real this time, I hold his trembling legs in the air allowing me to watch as my cum drips out of his abused hole. I bite my lip as I can feel my groin start to show an interest again, it’s wishful thinking but I don’t think either of us can go again tonight.

I move up the bed, pulling the blanket down before climbing on and wrapping my arms under Jeremiah’s so that I can pull his limp body under the covers. He makes a sigh of satisfaction before snuggling himself into my neck, my arms coming around to embrace him.

“When will I see you again?” I ask softly into his hair.

“Mmm, soon,” he says, his voice so hoarse I can barely hear it.

“ _ Miah _ ”

He lets out a tiny giggle before turning his head up to look at me, “Where’s the fun if you know when I’m coming,” I roll my eyes as he laughs at his own joke.


End file.
